


Your Faithless Love's the Only Hoax I Believe In

by PineappleBellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7x12 unrealistic fix it fic, Canon Divergent, F/M, M-Cap, Memory Capture, Oh also, Post 7x12, Radio Calls, just let my bellarke heart live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleBellarke/pseuds/PineappleBellarke
Summary: Clarke's in M-Cap and Bellamy is there as a witness.Yes, this was written in a post 7x12 haste.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Your Faithless Love's the Only Hoax I Believe In

Clarke put up what little fight she could with the disciples on either side of her arms, ultimately deciding it wasn’t worth the fight. She was on their turf and couldn’t put up much of a fight due to her friends’ lives being in their hands.

The door slides open and she’s led into a bright white room with what can only be described as a torture device in the middle. So, this was M-Cap. The room looked sterile and fear sinks into her at the giant needle looking contraption above the chair. Surely Bellamy wouldn’t lead her to her death and torture after breathing life into her just days prior, right?

After they latch her into the chair she doesn’t remember much before awakening with a device on her head and three lights shining onto her forehead. She can’t turn her head, unsure of why, but she can see Bellamy, Cadogan, and a disciple walk through the door.

“Begin the memory capture,” Cadogan nods to the disciple closest to her and that’s when she feels it. There’s a tingling sensation fighting its way into her brain, but she quickly learns she can fight it off. The first tendril she fights off sends a shooting pain through her and she starts to struggle against her restraints as she fights it further.

“Clarke where is the flame?” Cadogan speaks again and the tingling sensation intensifies. Clarke can feel the sweat beading on her forehead as she fights it off cause her more pain. She jerks her head to the side only to be met with a spike that is attached to the headset however that pain doesn’t even begin to compare to the pain of fighting off the device.

Clarke feels a trickle of blood starting down the side of her face from the spike but thinks nothing of it trying to focus on fighting the machine. She groans and calls out a few times just wondering how Bellamy is able to watch all of this. She had to break him. She didn’t know what happened to him to cause him to betray her like this, but she needed him back, she had to get him back.

She almost cries out his name as she struggles but she hears him whisper, “I don’t think she knows where it is, my shepherd.” Clarke almost scoffs at Bellamy’s attempt to stop her pain, _too little too late,_ she thinks.

“She does or else she wouldn’t be fighting it,” Cadogan responds, “more,” he gestures to the disciple next to her. Clarke watches as the woman with the glasses turns up a dial that she can’t see, and she screams out. A part of her is glad he’s watching this; glad he gets to see the pain he has caused her.

She must’ve distracted herself just enough by thinking about him that she feels the tingling sensation surge and dissipate, and she knows they’ve got her. Leave it to Bellamy to be her weakness.

“Nero link is engaged, my shepherd,” the woman disciple says but Clarke can barely hear anything.

“Put it on the screen,” Cadogan gestures and the woman makes a few gestures as they step to the right and out of her line of sight, well everyone except Bellamy who’s at the back of the group and she can see out of her peripheral. 

“Clarke, where is the flame,” Cadogan says again still looking at the screen. But Clarke refuses to give them that memory, instead she shows them another.

Her brain numbs giving in and she hears her voice from the screen.

“So, what now? What becomes of the Commander of Death when there’s no one left to kill? I guess we’ll find out because my fight is over. The question is, who am I now? –

Bellamy, if you can hear me, if you’re still alive up there, I just wanted you to know, Madi is making me do this one. I wasn’t going to, but she can be very convincing. Anyway, it’s been 1,807 days since Praimfaya, and we’re just about to go into the hardest time of the year for us -winter. The winters aren’t terrible anymore, but we still suffer through a bad month it seems.”

Clarke’s call pauses and a tear drips down her face as she knows what’s coming next.

“I miss you, Bell,” she admits through a sob, “don’t get me wrong, I miss everyone else too, but nowhere near as much as I miss you, I just hope you made is safe. Some days I have my doubts that you guys even made it, and today is one of those days.”

Clarke’s voice breaks again, and another tear come to her now. She can tell he has stiffened but looks over his shoulder to her in the chair. Good, she has to break him; she has to make him feel.

“Before I had Madi, I almost killed myself. I never told you because I figured if you are alive up there and hearing this, I didn’t want to worry you. Anyway, I’m better now, or at least I think so, Madi gives me a reason to keep pushing forward. I just hope with all my heart I get to see you again one day, and I hope we don’t waste our time Bell.”

Clarke pauses for the last time on this call and she gulps before letting go the one thing she’s held so close to her heart since that time in her life.

“It’s crazy to think about how we started our relationship, at each other’s throats just for me to be here missing you. I need you, Bellamy, I need you in my life like I need air to breathe. I just wish I realized it before. You’re my best friend, and damn it I’m in love with you Bell,” Clarke hears herself laugh through the sniffles and a small smile comes on her face now. She feels like she is close to dying with this thing in her head, but at least she could die knowing he knew.

“We don’t have time for this,” Cadogan dismisses, “where’s the flame, Clarke.”

The tingling in her head gets stronger but she just smirks giving in nothing but Bellamy. Bellamy teaching her how to shoot. Bellamy every time he called her princess. Bellamy’s arms engulfing her in a hug. Bellamy writing her name down on that list. Bellamy. Bellamy. Bellamy.

Clarke feels like she’s spiraling through her memories but doesn’t care anymore. He has to know, even if it’s the last thing she does.

She vaguely hears a commotion going on in the room but can’t escape her spiral of thoughts she’s stuck in. Bellamy saving her life. Bellamy holding her hand and offering her water in the morning. Bellamy looking into her eyes as she took off the gag. Bellamy taking the gag out of her mouth when Roan had captured her. Bellamy. Bellamy.

The tingling lessens in her head and she can feel someone releasing her restraints.

“Clarke, can you hear me?” A mop of inky curls asks her as his face slowly comes into focus. “Oh, princess, come back to me please, I’m so sorry, I should’ve never let it get this far, Clarke,” he tries again. He helps sit her up resting himself next to her thigh on the chair. The needle structure has recessed into the ceiling and the headset is no longer on her head, yet she still feels exhausted.

“Bellamy,” she mumbles voice breaking as she feels his hand rub circles into her elbow bringing her back down to reality.

“Clarke,” his voice breaks, and her eyes focus on the tears running down his cheeks, “I’m so sorry.”

Clarke is unable to focus on his words as she glances around the room recognizing the scattered bodies on the floor.

“We don’t have much time until they wake up,” Bellamy starts to explain, and Clarke lets out a brief sigh of relief that he didn’t just kill a cult leader in the home of his cult.

“Bellamy,” she starts again voice barely a whisper as the tears return to her eyes just to fall down her cheeks.

“Save your energy Clarke, we’re going to need it to get out of here,” he lifts his hand to smooth a piece of hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear. “And, for the record, I love you too princess.” A smile explodes on his face that she’s sure is mirrored on her own as she leans forward to embrace him. Bellamy. Bellamy. Bellamy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my mini unrealistic fix it fic! Comments and Kudos always appreciated! Follow me on Tumblr @/Pineapplebellarke


End file.
